


Verdad a destajo

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [57]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Bad Flirting, Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Comfort, Coming Out, Consent Issues, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Heavy Angst, Hotels, Hurt No Comfort, Jealousy, Legal Drama, Minor Violence, Sad Ending, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sick Character, Slice of Life, Tour Bus, Touring, Twincest, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 49] Donde la verdadera naturaleza de la relación entre Gustav y Georgie sale a relucir y ya no hay retorno.





	1. 1.- El corte.

**Author's Note:**

> Y... estalló la bomba. Si esperan que esto se solucione rápido, recuerden que en la cronología real, hubo un periodo de caos, y pretendo hacerle honor.

**1.- El corte.**

 

Desde el comienzo del tour, los indicios de que algo no marchaba del todo bien se hicieron presentes y de manera notoria e imposible de ignorar.

En las primeras tres ciudades que visitaron se debió a una sobrecarga eléctrica, que sin dañar equipo o dejarlo inutilizado, sí creó problemas durante los ensayos cuando a media canción del intro de repente de apagaba el sistema y había qué reiniciarlo manualmente. Uno de los técnicos descubrió que el error se encontraba en un desequilibrio de conectores, más de un lado que del otro y que producía irregularidades en la toma de poder, lo que conllevó a una solución sencilla, aunque no por ello al fin de sus problemas.

Durante las dos presentaciones que se llevaron a cabo en Alemania también tuvieron líos cuando la policía se presentó en el recinto y declaró que la multitud que se agolpaba a las afueras del local estaba inutilizando las salidas de emergencia y tenían que ser desalojadas, lo que obligó a la banda a presentarse casi dos horas después de lo previsto, y ese pequeño retraso ocasionó una cadena de errores que los hizo llegar tarde a Dinamarca, su siguiente destino.

Por un par de conciertos más eludieron esa pequeña racha de mala suerte que se había ensañado con ellos, pero pronto volvió a la carga en Finlandia, donde Tom y Georgie comieron de un platillo local que había olido delicioso a pesar de consistir en riñones e hígado fermentado de reno, y se enfermaron del estómago igual que si fuera una disentería cualquiera. A pesar de que cada quince minutos uno de los dos corría al sanitario, el concierto de esa noche se pudo considerar un éxito para la banda, pero también para Gustav y la propia Georgie, quienes aprovecharon los siete días siguientes que tenían antes de su próximo show en Polonia para dar una demostración de su cercanía a un muy irritado Bill.

—¿De verdad tienes que atenderla con tanto esmero? —Le preguntó a Gustav mientras éste le preparaba un té de manzanilla para aliviar los retortijones que todavía a ratos la acosaban. Dos días después del fatídico almuerzo, y tanto Georgie como Tom seguían indispuestos, aunque al menos un poco de color había vuelto a sus rostros—. Ella ya es adulta, seguro puede atenderse sola.

—Viniendo de ti que anoche dormiste con Tom en su litera… —Adivinó Gustav, y el menor de los gemelos cerró la boca con fuerza.

—Eso es distinto, porque nosotros dos somos gem-…

—Gemelos, ya lo sé —interrumpió Gustav. Frente a él, la cafetera eléctrica dio una serie de pitidos que le indicaron que él agua hervía, así que se apresuró a vaciar su contenido en una taza a la que previamente le había colocado el sobre con el té y dos cucharadas de azúcar, el jugo de medio limón y una pizca de canela tal como le había indicado su madre cuando le llamó para consultarla—. No entiendo qué te molesta de que cuide a Georgie como tú lo haces con Tom.

Bill cruzó los brazos y encorvó la espalda. —Sólo… lo veo innecesario. Georgie ya está mejor.

—Mejor no significa sana. Está _mejor_ que ayer, pero todavía está delicada. Y Tom está en las mismas condiciones, pero yo no te pido que lo dejes agonizar mientras muere lentamente.

—Pero Tom es mi gemelo.

—Y Georgie mi… amiga —se corrigió Gustav en el último instante, y los ojos de Bill pasaron de cansados por los últimos días de jornadas extremas a brillantes y atentos—. Lo que sea. Si esa es la actitud que planeas mantener, lo tomaré en cuenta para la próxima vez que sea tu turno de enfermarte en mandarte directo al diablo.

—No te tienes que poner así.

—Tú me pones así, Bill —cerró Gustav su discusión, y con la taza en la mano se dirigió al área de las literas, donde Georgie y Tom yacían en la de ella lado a lado.

Porque además de las peripecias por las que ya habían pasado en los shows y luego con esa intoxicación alimenticia, también el autobús de los gemelos había tenido unos cuantos desperfectos que le impidieron continuar, así que David dictaminó que lo más prudente dadas las circunstancias sería enviar a la banda en el autobús que sí estuviera en condiciones, y el otro los alcanzaría en Polonia lo antes posible.

A Gustav el arreglo no le había complacido por la simple y sencilla razón de que eso implicaría pasar por lo menos la siguiente semana con los gemelos en un espacio de por sí reducido al que ya se había acostumbrado a compartir sólo con Georgie, pero al no quedarle de otra tuvo que aceptar con un gruñido cuando esos dos se montaron en su vehículo arrastrando algunas de sus maletas y se instalaron como si jamás hubieran estado separados en esa gira.

Con Tom enfermo y a ratos delirando con una ligera fiebre que iba y venía con las horas, Gustav sólo había tenido que lidiar con Bill, quien soportaba poco las horas de encierro mientras recorrían Europa en carretera y de paso toleraba mal la ausencia de su gemelo a un costado.

El colmo era que así como Bill se ocupaba de atender a Tom con la paciencia de una enfermera en tiempos de guerra, siempre dispuesto a cumplir cada capricho suyo por molesto que fuera, a arroparlo y destaparlo según fuera la elección de su paciente, e incluso hasta alimentarlo con sopa de pollo comprada en un restaurante de paso en sólo Dios sabría qué país de los que acababan de cruzar, al mismo tiempo le sobraban energías para oponerse a que Gustav le dispensara el mismo trato a Georgie.

Igual que Tom, el organismo de Georgie había tenido una reacción radical a la comida finlandesa, y sufría junto con él de una serie de síntomas y signos que el medicamento que el médico que los atendió apenas lograba paliar.

La temperatura de Georgie subía y bajaba máximo dos o tres grados con cada crisis, pero eso bastaba para que la bajista lanzara las mantas a los pies de su litera y se levantara la camiseta empapada de sudor y suplicara por una ducha. Tom le iba a la par con el cabello pegado a la nuca, y los dos gemían cada vez que algún bache sacudía el interior del autobús y les recordaba que se encontraban en movimiento.

Al menos la diarrea había cedido, si acaso porque nada quedaba en sus intestinos luego de varias visitas al sanitario, pero el problema con el que tenían que lidiar eran las náuseas y el vómito que de repente les acometían y para lo que habían colocado una cubeta al lado de la litera y a la que ellos dos acudían por turnos. Como era de esperarse, la asquerosa labor de vaciarla y enjuagarla para el siguiente uso corrió a cargo de Gustav, pues ni siquiera tratándose del vómito de su gemelo aceptó Bill hacerse responsable.

Divagando entre eso y las reticencias que Bill tenía de permitirle atender a Georgie tal como se lo merecía, Gustav abrió la cortinilla que protegía a aquellos dos de la luz y suspiró de alivio cuando los encontró durmiendo y sin la piel húmeda de transpiración.

—¿Bill? —Balbuceó Tom abriendo un ojo.

—No, pero no dudes en pedirme lo que sea que necesites —dijo Gustav.

—Gusss —murmuró Georgie.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como mierda de perro que alguien pisó y embarró sin consideración en el pavimento.

—¿Eso es mejor que ‘como un forúnculo en el culo de Satán’? —Repitió la frase del día anterior, y a pesar de su evidente agotamiento, Georgie sonrió un poco—. Te traje un té.

—Ugh…

—Te hará bien. Se supone que es bueno para el estómago. Bastará con que bebas un poco ahora y otro poco después, a cucharadas si te resulta difícil.

—Bill debería atenderme así —masculló Tom—. ¿Todavía no me perdona por vomitarle encima en su playera favorita?

—Tú mismo tienes la respuesta ahí —respondió Georgie, a pesar del mareo que sentía en el cuerpo, incorporándose un poco sobre sus codos—. Está bien, tomaré un poco de ese té. Para no ser una malagradecida de lo peor.

Sentándose a los pies de la litera, Gustav se acomodó de tal manera para sentar a Georgie y alimentarla a cucharadas espaciadas y que ella toleró bien a pesar de su sensibilidad.

Cuando ya iba por la décima, Bill apareció con semblante contrito y las medicinas para esa hora.

—Aléjate, estoy enojado contigo —dijo Tom girándose hasta darle la espalda, pero que en el lenguaje secreto de ellos dos significaba ‘ráscame la espalda y me pensaré el perdonarte’ que Bill siguió el pie de la letra.

Acabado el té y una vez deglutieron las pastillas con abundante agua, Bill les dio la buena noticia de que David, compadeciéndose de su deplorable estado y en vista de que por delante sólo les quedaban un par de horas cuando mucho de trayecto, había rentado habitaciones de hotel para ellos en lo que el otro autobús los alcanzaba.

—Bendito sea Dave —se pronunció Tom al respecto.

—Oh sí, muero por darme una ducha —secundó Georgie—. Estoy toda pegajosa de la fiebre, y estoy segura que el agua se encargará de lavar todo lo malo de mi cuerpo. Sólo que…

—¿Qué? —Inquirió Gustav.

—No sé si pueda sostenerme en pie para eso. Y meterme a la tina en este estado es un no rotundo. Me siento tan débil que sería capaz de desmayarme y morir ahogada o por el golpe.

—Yo te ayudaré —dijo Gustav sin reflexionar, porque ya antes había cuidado de Georgie enferma, y el mismo caso aplicaba para ella, por lo que la situación no les era ajena, pero de ello no sabían nada los gemelos… Y mientras que Tom lo ignoró por completo, Bill no se demoró ni medio segundo en estallar como granada de mano y oponerse.

—¡¿Qué?! —Farfulló—. ¡¿Por qué?!

—Porque estoy enferma, al borde del colapso, y Gustav se ha ofrecido. Por eso —gruñó Georgie, quien no tenía reserva alguna de paciencia y no estaba con ánimo para lidiar con Bill y su actitud paranoica.

—Bill… —Murmuró Tom, dispuesto a intervenir aunque desfallecido y sin fuerzas para controlar a su gemelo.

—No es apropiado —dijo éste—. En cambio, si esperamos unas horas más a que el resto del equipo llegue con el otro autobús, seguro que Natalie se puede encargar de bañar a Georgie, o Corinna, o…

—Eso si llegan mañana o tal vez ni entonces —apuntó Gustav—, porque David no ha dicho nada al respecto de que el otro autobús esté listo para salir a carretera, y eso siguen siendo casi veinticuatro horas de trayecto contando el mal clima y las casetas de peaje. Georgie no puede esperar tanto.

—Me niego a cumplir un tercer día sin una ducha decente —luchó ella por su derecho a la higiene—, así que o es Gustav, o aceptas tú el encargo y me bañas. Tú elige que para mí será lo mismo.

Bill frunció el ceño. —Uhm…

—Entonces báñame a mí también. Me siento del asco —se unió Tom—. Es sólo agua y jabón, pero se sentirá de maravilla, estoy seguro.

—Yo no… Uhm, no creo que… Es que no me parece adecuado —dijo Bill por último—. Tom es mi gemelo, no hay inconveniente en ayudarle en la ducha porque somos idénticos y su cuerpo es mi cuerpo, pero en el caso de Georgie…

—Ahora resulta que eres de esos gays que odian a las mujeres y les tienen repulsión. Ya entendí —interpretó Georgie por su cuenta los datos, y el menor de los gemelos denegó con la cabeza.

—No se trata de eso. Es que…

—Si no lo haces tú lo haré yo y es final —sentenció Gustav—. No será la primera vez.

A pesar de estar exánime sobre la almohada, bastó eso para que Tom abriera grandes los ojos y saliera de su estado de sopor para volver a ser un humano completo.

—¿La has visto desnuda?

—Duh —respondió Georgie por él—. Nos conocemos desde hace casi la mitad de nuestra vida. En algún punto de estos años de convivencia, _todos_ nos hemos visto a _todos_ desnudos de alguna u otra manera. No hay caso en fingir modestia al respecto.

—No es lo mismo —dijo Bill—. Un vistazo detrás de bastidores o abrir la puerta del baño por error no cuenta. En cambio que Gustav te bañe es… Es diferente.

—¿Así que prefieres dejarme en la inmundicia del sudor y mi enfermedad de días porque es _diferente,_ es el único adjetivo bobo que se te ocurre, y ya está? ¿Que me joda y tú te lavas las manos pero no a mí? —Le retrocó Georgie su argumento, y ante el silencio insondable del menor de los gemelos, ella misma lo marcó en la frente con lo que merecía—. Eres despreciable, Bill.

—¡Pero-…! —Luchó éste por defenderse, pero hasta su gemelo lo abandonó.

—Ella tiene razón —dijo Tom, verdoso de rostro pero sereno por lo demás.

Bill apretó la mandíbula, porque en su interpretación de los hechos, él era quien tenía la razón y los demás quienes actuaban irracionales.

—Vale, ya entendí en contra de quién se unieron. Me ha quedado clarísimo —y sin más se retiró del área de las literas con grandes zanjadas y unos segundos después el ruido del televisor a volumen excesivo se escuchó por todo el autobús.

—Ouch, mi cabeza —se quejó Georgie, quien además de lo que su estómago la había hecho sufrir, también acarreaba consigo un dolor en las sienes que amenazaba con hacerle estallar el cráneo.

—Hablaré con él —se ofreció Gustav, pero Tom se le adelantó.

—Deja. Ya lo hago yo. Seguro que está haciendo uno de sus berrinches épicos, pero ni enfermo me va a ganar. Ya verán… —Despacio y con ambas manos en torno al vientre bajo, Tom fue en pos de su gemelo, y Gustav y Georgie no tuvieron qué esperar mucho para que los gritos de Bill se dejaran escuchar por todo el vehículo. Las respuestas de Tom en cambio quedaron amortiguadas por el ruido del televisor, y que el mayor de los gemelos no había alzado la voz ni una vez también contribuyó a que ese diálogo más bien pareciera un monólogo de Bill enfurecido.

—¿Fue tonto decir que me ofrecía a bañarte?

—No. Bueno… un poco atrevido y para nada libre a dobles interpretaciones, pero… ¿No era ese nuestro plan para poco a poco anunciar nuestro noviazgo? —Georgie gimió de pronto cuando el autobús se adentró en un tramo de carretera repleto de baches y su cabeza dio tumbos—. Maldita sea…

—Un poco más —le recordó Gustav—, y después prometo meterte a la tina y cuidar de ti hasta que te apetezca salir. Ni un minuto antes.

—Fantaseo con ese momento. Me siento tan sucia y asquerosa que me doy repulsión a mí misma. —Georgie suspiró—. Y que Bill prefiere hacerme sufrir con eso que permitir que tú me des un baño es…

—Lo sé —asintió Gustav. Ningún vocablo en su lengua materna cubría el sentimiento de desprecio y enojo que sentían por el menor de los gemelos en esos instantes, así que optaron por callar.

Al cabo de unos minutos Tom consiguió apaciguar a Bill, y el silencio volvió a instaurarse en el interior del autobús.

—¿Puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma? —Pidió Georgie, y Gustav le prometió que así sería, abultando su almohada y sujetándola de la mano hasta que la respiración de ella se volvió profunda y pausada.

Gustav no lo dijo, pero lo pensó: Hasta enferma la amaba tanto que dolía.

 

A pesar de su reticencia anterior, los cuatro llegaron a un acuerdo que los convenció por igual, y de esa manera Gustav se unió a Bill en la tarea de bañar a Tom, y después de vestirlo con su pijama, recostarlo en la cama que sería suya por esa noche y que por seguridad compartiría con Georgie para no contagiar a nadie más de su virus estomacal.

Luego fue el turno de Georgie, y mientras llenaba la tina de vuelta con agua caliente y agregaba una pizca de burbujas al líquido, Gustav la ayudó a quitarse la ropa mientras Bill permanecía sentado sobre la tapa del escusado y miraba fijo al suelo.

—¿Todo bien? Te tiemblan las piernas.

—Estoy un poquitín mareada —murmuró Georgie con un brazo sobre su hombro.

Bill se decidió a ayudar de manera más activa al retirarle a Georgie los pantalones de ejercicio que ella vestía y dejarla en bragas y una camiseta.

—¿Debemos realmente de desnudarla del todo? —Preguntó a nadie en particular, y Georgie fue la que chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Qué, acaso a Tom lo bañaste con su ropa interior?

—No.

—Entonces no jodas. —Y con la mano libre, Georgie se tiró de la prenda inferior y la dejó caer sin modestia en el suelo. Luego Gustav la guió a la tina, y apenas asegurarse que no se iba a hundir en el agua, le retiró la camiseta que había quedado empapada hasta la altura de las axilas.

Preciso y metódico, Gustav se encargó de lavarle el cabello con abundante champú y después a tallarle brazos y espalda con una esponja que exudaba espuma. Durante el proceso, Georgie no dejó de soltar quejidos y murmuraciones de lo bien y mal que se sentía a la vez, porque por mucho que adoraba el por fin librarse de la patina de mugre que la recubría desde al menos cuarenta y ocho horas, también estaba el hecho indiscutible de que estaba débil y sólo el sueño y abundante dieta de suero la repondría.

—¿P-Puedo ayudar en algo? —Preguntó Bill al cabo de unos minutos en los que su única colaboración fue doblar la ropa de Georgie y acomodarla junto a la pila de Tom para enviarla a la tintorería del hotel.

—Ayúdame con su cabello.

Siguiendo instrucciones de Gustav e improvisando luego con su experiencia, Bill le enjuagó a Georgie el champú y se encargó de cubrirle la cabeza con una toalla hecha un turbante improvisado.

Lo siguiente fue alzar a Georgie fuera del nivel del agua, mientras Bill sacó el tapón de la bañera, Gustav se encargó de abrir la regadera y limpiar del cuerpo de la bajista cualquier rastro de jabón. Ella hizo lo que pudo por mantenerse en pie, pero era obvio que estaba cansada, y sus acciones fueron pasivas.

—Brrr, tengo frío —tembló Georgie apenas cerraron el grifo del agua, y Gustav la hizo sentarse al borde de la bañera mientras él y Bill la secaban y después le vestían con su pijama.

Apenas estuvo cubierta por la tela, el menor de los gemelos pudo volver a hablar.

—¿Y ahora?

—La llevamos a la cama y ya está. Su siguiente dosis de medicamento no es hasta dentro de dos horas, así que lo mejor será que ella y Tom duerman en paz hasta entonces.

Cargando con Georgie como haría un marido en su noche de bodas con su preciosa mujercita, Gustav le depositó en el otro lado de la cama matrimonial que Tom ya ocupaba y en cuestión de minutos la bajista se durmió y comenzó a roncar por la nariz.

Ya que tanto Bill como Gustav tenían miedo de dejarlos solos en ese estado tan delicado, apenas poner un pie en el hotel habían cancelado su reservación de dos cuartos con camas dobles para que sólo fuera uno y así turnarse a lo largo de la noche para velar por Tom y Georgie.

Bill tomó una ducha, y después lo hizo Gustav, a tiempo para que el servicio de habitaciones les entregara su orden de hamburguesas con papas fritas y refresco de cola, más dos pequeños platos con avena por si Georgie o Tom despertaban y pedían alimento, lo cual no fue el caso. Dos horas después se encargaron de hacerles deglutir sus medicamentos, y después estos volvieron a caer en un sueño pesado y sin más movimientos que una patada ocasional o un ronquido particularmente fuerte.

El resto de la tarde se les fue entre películas por el cable del hotel y planes para las siguientes partes del tour, y antes de que ninguno de ellos dos se diera cuenta, Gustav y Bill cayeron rendidos sobre sus almohadas.

Ellos tampoco soñaron nada esa noche.

 

Su estancia en Polonia sirvió para que Tom y Georgie se recuperaran al ciento por ciento, y que el concierto al que se presentaron una semana después del último fuera un éxito. Después vino la República Checa, y lo siguiente fueron cuatro fechas en Francia, donde por fin el autobús faltante volvió a circulación y con ello os gemelos regresaron a él.

—Bendita libertad —dijo Georgie la mañana del día veinte, a horas de su show en Nantes y caminando por el área de la cocina en bragas, sin sostén, sólo calcetines y con una camiseta de Gustav. En otro momento una acción por demás riesgosa, pero con el autobús en movimiento y nadie salvo el chofer en la cabina de mandos, era una apuesta segura el que estaban solos y no tenían nada de qué temer.

—¿Segura que no tienes frío? —Preguntó Gustav, quien al contrario que Georgie llevaba puesto un pantalón de franela y un suéter de manga larga, además de pantuflas con relleno porque los dedos de sus pies se negaban a entrar en calor.

—Bueno, sí… —Admitió Georgie—. Pero esta es mi celebración de victoria por deshacernos de los Kaulitz, así que planeo disfrutar. Y si todo falla…

Georgie pasó a sentarse en las piernas de Gustav.

—¿Qué? ¿Te vas a acurrucar a mi lado?

—Ajá.

—Vale, me gusta tu plan.

La cercanía de Georgie derivó después en una sesión de besos que habría llegado a más de no ser porque justo entonces el autobús se detuvo en el estacionamiento del hotel en el que se iban a quedar a pasar la noche, y Georgie se apresuró a vestirse del todo para que nadie la viera así.

La preparación previa al concierto fue la habitual: Montar el escenario, realizar un sound-check exhaustivo, firmar unos cuantos autógrafos para las fans VIP, conceder una pequeña entrevista para algún medio de radio, prensa o televisión que estuviera cubriendo la noticia, y por último salir y tocar su música.

Después David los invitó a cenar en un restaurante que se especializaba en comida francesa, y Tom no se fue por las ramas al expresar su escepticismo.

—¿Seguro? Porque la última vez que dijiste eso entramos a aquel sitio de comida finlandesa, y el resto de la historia lo conoces muy bien.

El saldo final de aquella intoxicación había afectado no sólo a la mitad de la banda, sino también a tres miembros del staff que se habían unido a esa salida, así que el mayor de los gemelos no estaba para poner a prueba a su estómago una vez más, especialmente ahora que todavía lo sentía delicado y listo para descomponerse al menor esfuerzo de digestión.

David insistió, y para dar prueba de su buena fe, se ofreció a pagar él la cuenta, por lo que esa noche cenaron como reyes aunque olían como mendigos después de haber bajado del escenario bañados en sudor.

De vuelta al hotel, y ya que sus labores del día siguiente no comenzarían sino hasta pasado de mediodía, Bill sugirió que se reunieran en la habitación que compartía de nueva cuenta con Tom y que jugaran alguna partida del nuevo videojuego que Tom habría comprado.

A pesar del cansancio, Gustav y Georgie pasaron un rato y trajeron consigo una bolsa grande de dulces y unas cuantas latas de coca-cola de la máquina expendedora del pasillo que Tom se encargó de mezclar con ron traído de contrabando de una de sus maletas.

Sin llegar a emborracharse, los cuatro disfrutaron de un suave zumbido que el alcohol en sus venas les provocó. Así sus partidas de carreras se vieron plagadas de risas e intentos a medias en lugar del habitual deseo de ganar a toda costa.

Luego de tres partidas consecutivas en las que perdió, Tom soltó el control remoto y se resignó. —Me rindo. Esto ya no es divertido.

—Aw, jamás creí que este día llegaría —le chanceó Georgie, quien contemplaba cómo su personaje hacía una danza de festejo en la pantalla—. Es una lástima que no te grabé para la posteridad.

—Juega por mí —le pidió Tom a su gemelo—. Salva mi honor. O lo que queda de él…

—Nah, mejor que juegue contra Gustav. Yo ya me cansé —depositó Georgie el control en la alfombra y se levantó haciendo crujir las articulaciones en el proceso.

—Paso —declinó Gustav, acostado en una de las camas y con su vaso de bebida casi vacío sujeto en una mano.

—Igual yo —terció Bill, centrando de pronto su atención en Georgie—. A propósito… ¿Qué hay entre tú y Sebastián Kronenberg?

—Bill… —Gruñó Tom por lo bajo como advertencia, pero a sabiendas de que era inútil; una vez que a su gemelo se le plantaba en la cabeza que era un asunto que le concernía, insistía en ello hasta el cansancio.

—¿Qué con Sebastián? —Preguntó no Georgie, sino Gustav, incorporándose de golpe y derramando un poco de su bebida sobre el cobertor—. ¡Mierda!

—Ten —le extendió Tom una toalla de las que había utilizado él y que le pertenecían al hotel, y mientras Gustav se encargaba de limpiar su estropicio, Bill aguardaba una respuesta de Georgie.

—Oh, ya sabes, es que después de la invitación que te hizo antes me quedé con la duda si habías aceptado o no a salir a cenar con él.

—Por supuesto que no, somos compañeros de trabajo y nuestro contrato estipula eso como una relación indebida y penada —denegó Georgie—. Qué locura.

—Cierto —intervino Tom de pronto—. Antes de salir al escenario Sebastián preguntó por ti en varias ocasiones. Pensé que te había encontrado, pero no sabía que te había invitado a cenar.

—¿Y por qué no aceptaste? —Se inmiscuyó Gustav, por ningún otro motivo más que el de disimular lo suyo con la bajista.

—Lo usual además del contrato —dijo Georgie, la vista fija en una de sus uñas—, que sería un error si salimos con cualquier otra intención que ser más que amigos y no funcionara. Después sería odioso trabajar juntos, y prefiero que nos ahorremos ese mal trago.

—Quien sabe, tal vez podría haber funcionado entre ustedes dos —sugirió Bill con un tono de voz tan ladino que nadie que no lo conociera se habría imaginado que sus únicas intenciones para emparejar al hijo de Kronenberg con Georgie eran para asegurarse de una vez por todas que entre ella y Gustav no existía nada más que una amistad de muchos años.

Gustav vio a través de él, y la sangre le hirvió en las venas al comprender todo aquello. ¿Pero quién se creía ese jodido espantapájaros gótico para inmiscuirse en donde no le llamaban? A punto estuvo Gustav de intervenir con agresividad, pero Georgie fue más rápida.

—Mmm, puede ser… Pero ya no lo sabré porque lo rechacé y es todo lo que será de ese asunto. Ya no diré más al respecto. —La bajista dio por terminado el tema y se dirigió al mayor de los gemelos—. Tom, ¿qué decías de esa guitarra que planeas comprar por internet?

Aunque después su conversación se desarrolló por derroteros menos peliagudos, para desgracia tanto de Georgie como de Gustav, los intentos de seducción por parte de Sebastián no habían hecho más que comenzar.

 

El día en que se presentaron en su segundo concierto en Italia, Sebastián sorprendió a Georgie con una flor que había cogido del jardín del hotel en el que tenían estacionados los autobuses y que la bajista aceptó porque estaba rodeada de otras personas del staff y no quería hacerle un desaire que la hiciera parecer arrogante, pero se encargó a la vez de agradecer el gesto amistoso, y esa fue la palabra que más recalcó para que Sebastián no se hiciera otras ideas.

Su siguiente parada fue Serbia, y ahí Georgie recibió una simple barra de chocolate con cacahuates, una que ella normalmente devoraría con fruición, pero que al provenir de él la obligó a compartirla con Corinna y comer de ella sólo una cuarta parte.

En Austria los intentos de Sebastián por congraciarse con ella fueron más sutiles que antes, pues esta vez en lugar del típico regalo romántico, le obsequió con una botella de agua mineral y limón de las que Georgie tanto gustaba beber durante los conciertos, pero que por un error de logística, el local en el que se iban a presentar había confundido la orden y en su lugar les habían llenado el refrigerador con refrescos de cola. Aunque Georgie hesitó en cuanto a aceptar su ofrecimiento, la sed que le quemaba la parte trasera de la garganta pudo más, y hasta ella tuvo que admitir que quizá Sebastián sólo estaba intentando ser amable, y que su interés por ella era por completo platónico.

De ello se desengañó apenas tres días después cuando tocaron su segundo show en Suiza y Sebastián insistió en acompañarla mientras ella cambiaba las cuerdas de su bajo y las reemplazaba por unas que recién le habían llegado por paquetería exprés de su tienda de música favorita. Esa labor le habría correspondido sin problemas a cualquier otro de los encargados de los instrumentos, pero Georgie se aferró a ser ella quien realizara el cambio, y para ello se sentó a la sombra de la camioneta en la que los transportaban. Sebastián vio en esa situación su oportunidad de lanzarse, y fue directo al grano.

—¿Tienes novio?

Georgie siguió en lo suyo sin alterarse. —Oficialmente, no. —Que a grandes rasgos definía lo suyo con Gustav, porque a pesar de los tres años que ya tenían juntos y que buena parte de sus familiares estuvieran enterados de su relación, lo cierto era que para cuestiones de carácter público, ellos dos sólo eran un par de buenos amigos y compañeros de banda.

—¿Eso qué significa? —Volvió Sebastián a la carga—. ¿Hay alguien especial que espera por tu regreso en Alemania?

«Más bien espera por mí en el autobús», pensó Georgie, quien esa mañana se había adelantado a Gustav para salir y creado con ello un entorno inusual.

—Eso es algo privado de conversar, ¿no crees? —Georgie ajustó una de las cuatro cuerdas que acababa de intercambiar y probó la vibración.

—No tienes que responder si no quieres. Era sólo una pregunta inocente.

«Inocente y una mierda.» —Ok.

—Yo estoy soltero y disponible —dijo Sebastián, ajeno a la expresión cerrada con la que Georgie manifestaba su desagrado por continuar la conversación sobre esos derroteros—. Tuve una novia hace un par de meses, duramos cerca de un año, pero no funcionó. Era un poco loca, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Ya, ‘loca’ es la manera que tienen algunos tipos para decir que eran ellos los que volvían locas a sus chicas —murmuró Georgie con acritud, de repente molesta porque el intento de conquista por parte de Sebastián incluía denigrar a otra persona para él resaltar como mejor de lo que era en realidad.

Éste se percató rápido de su error y procuró enmendarse. —Vale, que yo también tuve mi parte de culpa, pero debes entender que ella en verdad era… irracional. Sí, irracional. Discutíamos bastante y por tonterías, así que separarnos fue un alivio para los dos.

—Mmm… —Georgie continuó sus ajustes con la segunda cuerda de su bajo, y en un ningún momento levantó la vista de su regazo a pesar de que Sebastián se acercó unos centímetros más hacia ella.

—Tienes bonitos ojos.

—Me lo han dicho antes.

—Pero en serio, _muy_ bonitos ojos.

Georgie suspiró. —Si te propones ser original, estás fallando miserablemente.

—Bueno, también tienes bonita nariz. Y bonitos labios…

—Uhm… —Georgie se tensó, y al erguirse descubrió que Sebastián invadía su espacio personal y una de sus manos iba en pos de su cabeza.

—Bonito cabello…

Georgie lo apartó de un manotazo. —¿Qué pretendes?

—Hey, no tienes por qué ser tan fría. Yo sólo quería-…

—No me importa qué era lo que querías. No te atrevas a tocarme sin mi permiso, ¿entendido? —La bajista se escudó detrás de su instrumento, y con satisfacción comprobó que Sebastián se estaba retirando un par de centímetros y con expresión apenada.

—Lo siento. Usualmente esto es lo que me funciona con las chicas. No estoy acostumbrado a que alguien se haga tanto la del rogar como tú.

—Eso se llama no estar interesada —dijo Georgie—. Respondiendo a tu pregunta de antes, sí, tengo a alguien, así que por favor no insistas.

—¿Ah sí, y cómo se llama?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

Los ojos de Sebastián se enturbiaron. Sus rasgos, que hasta entonces habían sido relajados y amigables, de pronto se volvieron duros y fríos. El dejo de una sonrisa cruel afloró en sus labios, y Georgie vislumbró en él a la verdadera criatura que yacía detrás de su fachada, porque Kronenberg hasta la médula, a fin de cuentas era el hijo de uno de los mandamases en la disquera, y como niño rico que era, no estaba acostumbrado a que ninguno de sus caprichos tuviera que esperar más allá del chasquido de sus dedos para verse complacido.

—Mientes, ¿a que sí?

Georgie se negó a dejarse amedrentar, y mantuvo con él un duelo de miradas. Por orgullo, no respondió de manera verbal, pero en sus facciones se dibujó un gesto hosco que lo resumía todo: Jódete.

—Esto no se queda así —anunció Sebastián, al final rompiendo la conexión entre ambos al parpadear y ponerse en pie.

Más tarde Georgie lo hablaría con Gustav de ese desagradable encuentro y juntos llegarían a la conclusión de que, aunque a corto plazo Sebastián Kronenberg pudiera representar un riesgo inminente para ambos, lo más probable sería que éste se olvidara de lo sucedido y todos los involucrados pudieran continuar con su camino. Después de todo, al tour sólo le quedaban seis fechas más en Europa y el receso entre esa gira y la continuación en Asia les permitiría a todos recobrar la calma y enterrar el hacha de guerra del que sólo se habían mostrado los filos. “Todo volvería a su cauce”, pronosticó Gustav, y Georgie se fio de él porque quería creer en ello.

Como nunca aquel error de cálculo volvió sobre sus pasos y les mordió el trasero.

 

Georgie no erró cuando dedujo que Sebastián Kronenberg era incapaz de aceptar un ‘no’ por respuesta, y los rumores que comenzaron a correr apenas pusieron un pie en Barcelona fueron la comprobación de ello.

Al comenzar las murmuraciones, Gustav temió lo peor por ambos, pero grande fue su asombro cuando David mandó llamar a Georgie y a Tom a su habitación de hotel, y a solas habló con ellos dos durante la siguiente media hora bajo la orden expresa de que nadie los interrumpiera.

Tanto Gustav como Bill esperaron en el pasillo, ansiosos por enterarse lo antes posible de lo que se hablara dentro de esas cuatro paredes, y mientras aguardaban, los dos compartieron con el otro información que les había llegado por fuentes ajenas.

—Yo escuché a los del equipo de iluminación cuchichear acerca del novio de Georgie, pero cuando me acerqué a preguntar de cuál novio se trataba, cambiaron de tema y se negaron a decir de parte de quién habían oído esos rumores.

—Fue Sebastián —dijo Gustav, recargado contra la pared y haciendo crujir sus nudillos—. Georgie lo rechazó en el estacionamiento y mostró los colmillos. Y lo del supuesto novio es porque esa fue la excusa que le dio Georgie para quitárselo de encima.

—Pues le estalló en la cara.

— _Nos_ estalló en la cara —corrigió el baterista—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué también mandó llamar a Tom. ¿Qué pinta él en todo este asunto?

—Duh —rodó Bill los ojos al cielo—. Eso es porque ellos dos son grandes amigos, así que no faltó un descerebrado cualquiera que sumó dos más dos y obtuvo la raíz cuadrada de nueve.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Olvídalo —sacudió Bill la mano en un quiebre de muñeca que más que ahuyentar sus palabras, parecía querer alejar un enjambre de avispas—. El punto es que ahora David cree que el novio de Georgie es Tom, y hará hasta lo indecible por obtener una confesión firmada de que así es.

—Pero-… —Gustav calló de golpe, y los ojos de Bill se posaron inquisitivos en él.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Sólo… Estúpido Sebastián Kronenberg. Todo esto es su culpa por donjuán de quinta categoría.

—También de Georgie —dijo Bill—. Después de todo, fue ella la que empezó con ese asunto del novio secreto y ya ves, aquí estamos todos en este lío.

—Pues no eres tú a quien interrogan a puertas cerradas, así que no hables de lo que no sabes —se sulfuró Gustav, y remató con un dedo índice en lo alto—. No te atrevas.

Bill no se dejó amedrentar, y en lugar de bajar la cabeza y guardar silencio, hizo todo lo opuesto.

—Ah no, a mí no me vengas con esas —gruñó con la barbilla en alto—. Ok, Sebastián actuó como un imbécil, pero Georgie también debió de seguirle un poco el juego en lugar de rechazarlo tan abruptamente. De no haber sido así, no estaríamos en este lío.

—¿Así que tu sugerencia es que ella debió de haber aceptado sus avances y ya está? ¿Sólo porque es el hijo de Kronenberg senior y nuestros traseros están en línea de fuego si su pequeño vástago no se sale con la suya? Porque estamos de tour, partiéndonos el espinazo con cada concierto y ciudad en la que nos presentamos, así que no me vengas con esas ideas machistas de un siglo atrás donde todo esto es culpa de Georgie porque ella se negó a ser la próxima conquista del idiota de Sebastián.

—Lo estás magnificando —dijo Bill, retrocediendo un paso ante la ira recién desatada que consumía a Gustav a fuego lento—. Yo no dije eso.

Antes de que Gustav pudiera replicar, la puerta del cuarto de David se abrió y salieron por delante Georgie y Tom, ambos con aspecto agotado y de haber sufrido una buena reprimenda como las que David les daba cuando estaban bajo su tutorado en Hamburg, así que debía haber sido una buena, o mejor dicho, terrible.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó David a Bill y a Gustav, quienes por su apostura revelaban haber estado discutiendo.

Bill torció la boca. —Si este asunto afecta a la banda, la incumbe a todos los miembros de la banda, no sólo a dos, Dave.

—Yo no lo creo así —dictaminó su manager—, pero de eso hablaremos en otra ocasión. Tom, Georgie —se dirigió a ellos—, piensen bien lo que les dije y hablaremos mañana de eso.

—Sí, Dave.

—Por supuesto.

Una vez se encontraron a solas en el pasillo, Georgie indicó la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Gustav y los cuatro se atrincheraron dentro.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó Gustav, que ya no aguantaba la tensión que lo recorría como electricidad por el cuerpo y no estaba para irse con rodeos.

Georgie y Tom compartieron una mirada.

—Dave fue directo al grano apenas entramos a su cuarto —dijo Tom, pasando a sentarse al pie de una de las camas y Bill le acompañó—. Nos recordó que por contrato nos está prohibido mantener relaciones sentimentales tanto con miembros del equipo como entre compañeros de banda.

—Básicamente me he librado de Sebastián. David tendrá una charla seria con él acerca del contrato que también firmó y al que le faltó el respeto cuando me invitó a salir con intenciones más allá de las amistosas, y ni siquiera su papito lo podrá salvar de un posible despido. Pero de lo otro…

—El rumor corrió como pólvora —murmuró Tom sin mirar a nadie en particular—. Así que David hizo sus propias averiguaciones y salieron a colación un par de nombres…

—¿Un par? —Repitió Bill, adivinando hacia dónde iba todo eso—. ¿Un par como en dos o como en muchos más?

—Dos y ya está —confirmó Georgie, que se mantenía apoyada cerca de la única ventana de la habitación—. El de Tom y…

—Gustav —suplió Bill sin esfuerzo—. Continúa.

—Dave se negó a revelar quién había sido, pero por lógica para obtener dos resultados tienen que estar involucradas dos personas diferentes. Y cada una le dijo que sin lugar a dudas Georgie tenía por novio a uno de nosotros. Cada una por su cuenta puso sus pruebas sobre la mesa y el resto corrió por su cuenta.

—¿Qué pruebas? —Inquirió Gustav, que hasta entonces se había mantenido estático cerca de la puerta y con los pies cimentados al suelo con cemento.

—Eso da igual —dijo Bill—, porque no es Tom, así que…

El mayor de los gemelos se tiró de una de sus trenzas igual que hacía tiempo atrás con sus rastras cuando el nerviosismo lo traicionaba.

—Bill…

Georgie se mordió el labio inferior, y las siguientes palabras de Bill le sentaron peor que una patada en el estómago.

—Es Gustav, ¿correcto? —Dicho con tanta frialdad que la atmósfera en el cuarto dio la impresión de descender varios grados.

Ante una acusación directa, por una vez sin dar golpes a ciegas, Gustav y Georgie se quedaron congelados en sus sitios a la espera de un milagro que jamás llegó.

—¿Y bien? —Presionó Bill cuando al cabo de un largo minuto ninguno de los dos hizo más que parpadear y respirar apenas perceptiblemente—. ¡¿Y bien?! —Repitió con énfasis tal que su voz se convirtió en un chillido desesperado.

Por todo el cuerpo la piel se le erizó a Gustav, y éste sintió vértigo, mientras que Georgie balbuceó algo tan bajo y tembloroso que casi se perdió en la tensión palpable que reinaba en la habitación, pero no estaban de suerte, y Bill las captó en el acto. La respuesta era ‘sí’, y con ello Georgie firmó su sentencia de ejecución.

«Estamos jodidos», vaticinó Gustav, y no se equivocó.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- Las secuelas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se podría decir que exageré poniendo a Bill como el villano, pero es la versión de él que mejor encajaba en esta historia, así que si les ha causado alguna clase de sentimiento negativo, sepan que fue con esa intención y me tomaré como un halago esa reacción visceral.

**2.- Las secuelas.**

 

—Termina con ella, Gus. Es la única opción —siseó Bill, y Gustav denegó despacio con la cabeza—. No me vengas con esas… No me jodas, ¡no me jodas!

—¡Bill! —Tiró Tom de la muñeca de su gemelo, pero éste se encontraba más allá de la línea que separaba los pensamientos racionales de los irracionales, y en su visión del mundo esa era la única oportunidad que tenían de enmendar lo que estaba mal.

—¡Lo van a arruinar todo! La banda, _mi_ banda —estalló Bill en un ataque de egoísmo que era muy propio de él cuando no se salía con la suya. En ese aspecto, no tenía mucho que envidiarle a Sebastián Kronenberg con su actitud de niño caprichoso.

A diferencia de Gustav, que se vino abajo como un castillo de naipes y se sentó a cuclillas en el piso de su habitación con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la nuca, Georgie se enfrentó cara a cara contra Bill, quien le superaba por buenos veinte centímetros, pero no en fiereza.

—No —dijo Georgie—. No es sólo _tu_ banda, y ya me harté de ti y de tu reinado de terror.

—Chicos… —Se paró Tom entre ambos, pero era como interponerse entre dos lobos rabiosos que esperaban la oportunidad perfecta para arrancarle a dentelladas el cuello a su contrincante.

—Trata siquiera de interponerte entre Gustav y yo y te voy a hacer trizas, Kaulitz. No me retes —amenazó Georgie con una voz que no era suya y una determinación con la que habría movido montañas de ser necesario.

—Ya veremos —dijo Bill, entrecerrando los ojos hasta que de ellos sólo quedaron unas minúsculas rendijas por las que se apreciaba su furia—. ¿Crees que no me atrevería a delatarlos frente a David? Pues prueba de nuevo, porque eso mismo es lo que voy a hacer en este instante y no me vas a detener.

Georgie sonrió burlona, y una de sus cejas de alzó. —¿Esa es tu mejor carta? Porque te tengo noticias: Eres tú quien debería temerme.

Bill los sorprendió a todos cuando empujó a Georgie por los hombros y la hizo golpear la pared.

—¡Joder, Bill! —Jaló Tom de él, pero era como querer contener a un perro de pelea que ya olió sangre y está listo para más.

—Estoy al tanto de tu no tan pequeño secretito —susurró Georgie con veneno, y después le regresó al empujón, que por el efecto de sus palabras, logró que Bill se tambaleara sobre sus pies—. Así que guarda tus amenazas para alguien más.

—Bill, por favor —siguió insistiendo Tom con creciente pánico, pero Bill se zafó de su agarre y volvió a la carga con Georgie.

—Tú no sabes nada de nada.

—Sé lo justo —chasqueó Georgie la lengua—, y eso es que tú y Tom-…

—¡Basta! ¡Basta ya! —Explotó Tom—. No es el momento ni el lugar adecuado para hablar de esto. Georgie, por favor —le suplicó a su amiga—, no hagamos ni digamos cosas de lo que nos vamos a arrepentir. Mañana será un nuevo día y tal vez entonces podamos ver todo esto bajo una nueva luz y-…

—¡¿Es que estás estúpido?! —Vociferó Bill, gesticulando como loco—. ¡¿Qué no la acabas de escuchar?! ¡Ella y Gustav! ¡Y todavía tiene el descaro de admitir que ha sido a nuestras espaldas! ¡Pero esto no se va a quedar así, ¿me escuchas?, porque la última palabra la tengo yo!

—Hipócrita, eso eres —dijo Georgie temblando de espanto por la facilidad con la que las barreras autoimpuestas se venían abajo y la cólera contenida arrasaban todo tras de sí—. Un maldito hipócrita de lo peor. ¿Con qué cara me reclamas lo que tú mismo no puedes cumplir?

Gustav, quien hasta entonces había seguido la pelea desde su posición, alzó la cabeza. —¿De qué hablas? ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que Bill es un hipócrita?

—Díselo tú, Bill —retó Georgie al menor de los gemelos a revelarse; una jugada con completa probabilidad de perder, y que éste cumplió al enrojecer y trastabillar con la lengua.

—Yo no-… Eso es-… No eres quien para-…

—¿No soy quién para acusarte? —Rió Georgie de frustración, un sonido seco y que encerraba la desesperación que la hacía exhibir su última jugada bajo la manga—. No me vengas con esos cuentos, Bill, porque si me vas a señalar con un dedo al menos procura que no sea el mismo que te falta a ti.

Gustav siguió el encuentro verbal sin comprender nada, al parecer el único, porque Tom se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior al grado de casi masticarlo y sacarse sangre por la fuerza con la que lo atacaba con sus incisivos, y que sin embargo seguía sin esclarecer cuál era el conflicto central.

—Estás demente… Eso que dices es… —La respiración de Bill se volvió errática, como si hubiera subido quince pisos por las escaleras de emergencia.

—¿Asqueroso? —Ante ese vocablo, el rostro de Tom se contrajo como si su dueño hubiera recibido una bofetada en la mejilla, y en cierto modo así fue. Un golpe emocional cuyo impacto resquebrajó años de amistad en cuatro simples sílabas.

—No sabes nada de nada… Sólo hablas por hablar… —Febril, Bill se humedeció los labios, y por primera vez el terror que hasta entonces había mantenido sellado bajo cal y canto salió a la superficie y se manifestó en sus ojos húmedos y barbilla temblorosa—. No tienes derecho a juzgarnos.

—¿Pero tú sí a Gustav y a mí? —Georgie suspiró—. Jodido farsante. Ya no me importa. Tú y tu doble moral se pueden ir a tomar por culo. Ahógate con los engaños que te cuentas para aplacar tu consciencia, a mí no me importa.

—¿De qué demonios hablan ustedes dos? —Exigió Gustav saber, elevando la voz hasta casi gritar, pero contenido por un pequeño hilo que lo mantenía a tierra y que estaba por romperse—. Quiero una explicación razonable y la quiero ya.

—No, Georgie, por favor —suplicó Tom, dando dos pasos al frente y buscando una de las manos de la bajista entre las suyas y a la cual apretó con desmedida fuerza.

—¡No te rebajes, Tom! —Chilló Bill—. ¡No te denigres así! No le des ese poder sobre nosotros o será ella quien habrá ganado.

—No lo harías, ¿verdad que no? —Siguió Tom con su plegaria, ajeno a la frustración de su gemelo porque cerrara el pico de una vez por todas. Si Georgie así lo pedía, él se arrodillaría y le besaría la suela de los zapatos con tal de que su secreto siguiera oculto, y en honor a esa amistad de años que los unía, así se lo pidió—. Te lo suplico, Georgie, no arruines nuestras vidas…

—Te estás humillando, Tom —dijo Bill entre dientes—, y ella no es tu amiga. No es _nuestra_ amiga. Ya no más.

—Jódete —fue la sencilla respuesta de Georgie dedicada a Bill, y después posó su mano libre sobre las de Tom y le transmitió en ese gesto lo que él más necesitaba en esos momentos: Seguridad, tanto de que no iba a traicionarlo como de que lo aceptaba por lo que era—. Sé su secreto, pero a diferencia de ti, he sabido mantener la calma y aceptar lo que está fuera de mi alcance y comprensión.

—No es lo mismo, porque Tom y yo somos gem-…

—Gemelos, lo sé —le interrumpió Georgie irritada—, y precisamente por eso es que me saca de mis casillas que yo pueda aceptarlos con sus defectos y virtudes, a pesar de _eso_ , y que en cambio tú me pagues de esta manera tan ingrata.

Gustav observó atento aquel intercambio de oraciones que iban y venían en el aire con la agudeza de una lanza afilada cortando todo a su paso, pero de las que no captaba nada excepto un mensaje nebuloso e imposible de descifrar en su estado de ofuscación actual. Lo único que podía deducir a través de las brumas sobre las que caminaba a ciegas, era que estaban en un punto de quiebre, y que una vez se retiraran a diferentes rincones para lamerse las heridas infligidas con rabia, al volver no serían los mismos.

—Tú eres la ingrata —acusó Bill a Georgie—, porque de no ser por nosotros jamás habrías entrado en la banda y ahora mismo no serías nadie. ¡Nadie! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Nadie!

Un silencio sepulcral se instauró en la habitación, y Georgie aprovechó para desasirse de las manos de Tom y enjugarse el borde de los ojos.

Todo estaba dicho, la fea verdad bajo los reflectores y víctima del escrutinio público, era el fin de una era.

 

Tom arrastró a Bill consigo fuera del cuarto, y a solas con sus pensamientos, Georgie se refugió en los brazos de Gustav, llorando por último contra su cuello.

—Estaremos bien, nada ni nadie podrá separarnos —susurró él contra su cabello y la apretó fuerte por la cintura, deseando fusionar sus huesos con los de Georgie para que nadie, especialmente Bill, se interpusiera entre los dos—. Será duro por unas semanas, pero terminarán por hacerse a la idea. Se van a adaptar. Les contaremos la verdad, y todos estos años juntos servirán de prueba para demostrar que podemos hacerlo funcionar, que en realidad no hay nada de qué temer.

—Gus…

—En serio, Bill no tiene poder sobre nosotros. Sus amenazas no tienen valor; somos más fuertes que eso.

—Gus, para. —Georgie se sorbió la nariz, y con el rostro oculto de la vista de Gustav, temió por lo que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo—. Tengo una confesión que hacerte. Varias, de hecho.

—Uh… Siempre y cuando no me hayas engañado con alguien más podremos superarlo.

La bajista suspiró. —Te he… Me he… _Nos_ he engañado manteniendo un secreto lejos de la luz, pero no es nuestro secreto, y por ello es que sigo sin decidirme a ser honesta contigo y hablarlo claro. Antes cuando… Uhm, mejor sentémonos.

Ocupando el espacio a los pies de la cama para sentarse, Georgie entrelazó sus dedos con los de Gustav e inhaló a profundidad antes de comenzar.

—Lo de antes…

—¿Sí?

—Hace años que descubrí algo de Bill y Tom. Algo que quizá te parezca… aberrante. No voy a entrar en detalles, pero debes saber que ese conocimiento llegó a mí por accidente, y aunque en un principio me horrorizó, con el tiempo se volvió parte del resto. Ellos seguían siendo ellos, tanto si yo estaba al tanto de su secreto o no, por lo que aprendí a no darle importancia y mantener la boca cerrada al respecto.

—¿Tiene eso que ver con que llamaras a Bill un hipócrita?

—Por completo, sí, porque él no tiene autoridad moral sobre mí. Él tiene a Tom y yo te tengo a ti, así que estamos a mano, ¿sabes? Pero Bill es Bill, y eso él no lo entiende así. No comprende que el término de iguales no implica que al final él esté por encima de los demás como soberano absoluto.

Gustav lo meditó un par de segundos antes de lanzar su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Y Tom estaba al tanto de que tú conocías su secreto?

—Sí. —Georgie volvió a limpiarse la comisura de los ojos—. Me lo confirmó hace años, antes incluso de que tú y yo volviéramos a ser novios, y después… No es que habláramos de ello a diario, pero era un acuerdo entre los dos el cuidarnos las espaldas; él obtenía mi silencio y a cambio yo planeaba a futuro cómo utilizar eso a mi… a nuestra ventaja. Luego yo le conté que nosotros habíamos reanudado nuestra relación, y a cambio Tom prometió apoyarnos incluso en contra de Bill. Lo que aunque no me creas, ha hecho en un sinnúmero de ocasiones durante los últimos tres años.

A la memoria de Gustav acudieron de pronto docenas de ejemplos en las que Tom había acudido a su rescate. Como cuando Bill se ponía pesado y éste aligeraba la situación tachándolo de exagerado, o en tiempos recientes y cuando ya estaban llevando a cabo su plan de sensibilización para que el trago de revelar su relación no fuera tan amargo, al desestimar las paranoias de Bill con respecto a cualquier roce y mirada sugestiva y facilitando con ello que su cercanía pasara las líneas de tolerancia del menor de los gemelos.

—Tom lo sabía —masculló Gustav, indeciso si sentir alivio por la manera implícita en que éste lo había aprobado y a la vez demostrado su apoyo, o disgustado porque tal como se lo temía, Georgie y Tom habían preparado todo eso a sus espaldas y quizá las intenciones de éste no eran tan puras como la propia Georgie quería hacérselo entender.

—Era lo justo para estar en condición de iguales.

—Pero nunca me dijiste nada —le reprochó Gustav, moviendo como loco la pierna en un tic nervioso—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mantenerlo detrás de un halo de misterio?

—Porque… —Georgie hesitó, y en el proceso se pasó un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja. Cabello largo y sedoso que Gustav admiraba y del que se deleitaba de jugar en sus juegos post-amatorios, pero que en ese instante le pareció digno de enrollarse en torno a su puño y tirar fuerte. Fuerte hasta hacerla doler, y así obligarla a comprender el daño que su silencio le hacía—. Porque Tom me lo pidió así. Cuantas menos personas estuvieran al tanto de su oscuro secreto, sería mejor.

—Entonces yo no era digno de su confianza, pero tú sí, por supuesto que tú sí —masculló el baterista, leyendo entre líneas—. ¿Se trata de eso?

—No tuerzas el significado para convertirlo en una oda a tu persona. No era esencial para esa parte de nuestro plan el que tú estuvieras al tanto de ese secreto.

—Ya, debe ser tan oscuro como el culo de Satanás —ironizó Gustav—. Tan temible que el mundo caería en caos y a Bill le reventaría la sesera y lloverían trozos de su cráneo y cerebro por todos lados, ¿es eso?

—Gus…

—Estoy harto de ser el único imbécil que no se entera de nada aquí. Francamente _harto_ —recalcó la r en un sonido gutural y bajo—, y por una vez me encantaría no sentirme dejado de lado. Tú y Tom… Joder… —Gustav se presionó el tabique nasal entre dos dedos y apretó hasta experimentar dolor—. A veces adivino en ustedes dos una complicidad que supera a la de los simples amigos.

—Somos casi como hermanos, Gus, es normal. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte —aseveró Georgie, apretando con la mano que permanecía entrelazada con la de Gustav, pero éste no le correspondió el toque.

—Casi es la palabra clave en todo esto. Casi, pero no son hermanos. Bill no te lo permitiría, ¿comprendes?, porque usurparías el sitio que él entiende como propio e inamovible por derecho de nacimiento. Y de paso, yo no me trago ese cuento.

—Así que todo se reduce a celos, ¿es eso?

—No. —Gustav lo reconsideró—. Sí.

—Te amo, Gus. Sólo a ti. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Entre Tom y yo no hay nada más que una amistad de media vida.

—Ya, pero tengo mis momentos de duda cuando tú y Tom se ríen como desquiciados por una broma en la que no me incluyen y que después no entiendo por más que me la explican porque para mí no tiene ni pizca de gracia; cuando hablan en su propio lenguaje que los demás no entendemos y se comportan como el dúo cómico más compenetrado del puto planeta tierra; cuando él guarda para ti su último bocado de chocolate y tú los skittles verdes que tanto le gustan, sólo porque piensan en el otro antes que en sí mismos; cuando es a él a quien le pides que te saque a bailar estando yo a un lado, y ya sé que yo no bailo, y que él sí, y que es lo lógico porque no voy a actuar como un idiota desconsiderado que se niega a que tú tengas tu bien merecida diversión sólo porque yo tengo dos pies izquierdos y miedo de hacer el ridículo en la pista de baila, pero ¡joder!, eso me vuelve loco. Lo que ocurre entre ustedes dos me hace desear gritar.

Georgie abrió la boca un par de veces, seguro cada vez con argumentos nuevos y más convincentes que los de antes, pero en cualquier caso calló.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Pidió a cambio—. Tú sabes que son celos infundados, y nada de lo que diga o haga lo va a cambiar. La decisión está en ti para hacer con esa información lo que te plazca.

—Me revienta el hígado que sea así —farfulló Gustav—, es todo.

—Tantos años juntos donde nuestra peor pelea fue por aquella vez que una de mis camisetas rojas acabó en tu colada de ropa blanca y la tiñó de rosa, y ahora esto… —A duras penas Georgie sonrió—. No es nuestro fin, ¿o sí?

—No, claro que no —denegó vehemente el baterista—. Estamos pasando por un duro bache que el propio Bill cavó para nosotros. Ahora toca esperar a que no sea tan cabrón como para delatarnos con David, pero a como veo el panorama…

—Lo tengo agarrado de los huevos, ¿recuerdas? —Los labios de Georgie se curvaron todavía más hacia arriba; un atisbo verdadero de sonrisa—. Tendrá que ceder y negociar con nosotros al estilo del viejo testamento: Ojo por ojo y diente por diente; sólo que en este caso será su silencio por el mío.

—Va a ser un fin de tour bastante movidito con esa jugada.

—Se lo tiene merecido.

Bajados los niveles de tensión entre los dos, Georgie se acurrucó al costado de Gustav y éste le pasó el brazo en torno a la cintura. De no ser porque por dentro se sentían con los nervios expuestos y en carne viva, habrían cumplido la feliz estampa de una pareja feliz y en el cénit de su dicha compartida.

—No han matado a nadie… ¿Correcto?

—Uh… Qué cosas dices. —Georgie hundió el rostro en su hombro—. No. Cero asesinatos. Es… algo un poco más complicado que eso.

—¿E ilegal?

—Ilegal, sí.

—¿Y podría arruinar sus carreras?

Georgie suspiró. —Podría arruinar sus vidas. Me atrevo a conjeturar que pondría fin a su existencia.

—Me asustas. ¿Tan terrible es?

—Por más que me sondees al respecto, no te voy a decir de que se trata. Si tanto te interesa, tendrás que hablarlo con Tom, o con Bill… Si es que mañana no actúa como la víctima y se hace el ofendido.

—Lo va a hacer, no nos engañemos.

—Meh, que lo haga. —Georgie apretó la mandíbula—. Es mi turno de joderlo a él. Ya no voy a tolerar ninguna más de sus rabietas; que haga lo que le venga en gana, yo haré lo mismo.

—¿Y si…? —Gustav odiaba sopesar sus opciones, pero entre la espada y la pared, no le quedaba de otra—. ¿Y si Bill lleva a cabo uno de esos ataques kamikaze y decide caer, pero de paso arrastrarnos con él?

—No es de esa clase de secreto que estés dispuesto a sacrificar para llevarte a tu contrincante contigo. —Afirmó Georgie, tan segura de su dictamen que Gustav no lo puso en tela de juicio—. Tendría que ser en verdad mezquino para llevar a cabo ese plan, y en el proceso se arriesgaría a que la pagara con la misma moneda.

—Pero no lo harías.

—No —concedió Georgie sin pausas—, no lo haría. A pesar de todo, es nuestro amigo, ¿ok? Casi un hermano. Y olvídate de ese casi, que no es de sangre pero sí del alma. No lo traicionaría jamás, y bajo ese mismo pacto de fidelidad sé que jamás lo haría con nosotros. Cuestión de principios.

Por desgracia para ambos, no la opción ganadora para Bill en esos momentos…

 

Igual que dos años atrás cuando Bill se había visto forzado a cancelar el concierto y después las siguientes fechas en el tour de 1000 Hotels, su arribo a Lisboa cayó en desgracia cuando David citó a la banda a su habitación de hotel, y apenas entrar, Gustav, Georgie y Tom descubrieron que Bill ya tenía buen rato ahí, un cenicero repleto de colillas consumidas hasta el filtro así lo delataba, y que al parecer había roto el pacto sagrado que los unía y que estipulaba que eran ellos contra el mundo, no Bill actuando subrepticiamente para su conveniencia personal y después apuñalándolos por la espalda en la peor traición de su carrera hasta el momento.

—¿Qué has hecho? —Siseó Tom a su gemelo, pero éste continuó con un cigarrillo en la mano derecha y la barbilla elevada con desdén.

—Lo correcto, ¿qué si no? No esperarías que me quedara de brazos cruzados, porque eso no va conmigo.

—Por favor, tomen asiento —indicó David un par de sillas que por regla general no venían incluidas en la renta del cuarto, y su presencia implicaba que David las había pedido a la administración específicamente para esa desagradable charla que estaban por mantener.

Un sudor frío bañó a Gustav de pies a cabeza, y su visión de volvió un túnel en el que todo a su alrededor desaparecía. Estaban jodidos, jodidísimos, y el día del juicio final había comenzado. Tendrían suerte si al finalizar seguían con los cuellos intactos.

—Dave… —Dijo Georgie apenas ocupar su lugar, pero éste alzó el dedo índice al aire y todos comprendieron que su manager estaba furioso más allá de lo que podía procesar en ese momento.

Su primera frase los aniquiló.

—Me han despedido. Como era de esperarse, me han despedido por mi falta de control sobre sus personas y mi inutilidad para hacerles cumplir un simple contrato legal. Una frase por demás eufemística y de las que hay más en el fax que me enviaron hace apenas diez minutos, pero que no les voy a transmitir palabra por palabra porque es para mi humillación personal y… —David se masajeó la frente, donde líneas de tensión que antes no se encontraban ahí, de pronto le habían lacerado la piel con profundos surcos—. Al menos dime que no estás embarazada.

Georgie apretó los labios y se apresuró a mover la cabeza de lado a lado. —No —confirmó por si acaso—, nosotros siempre hemos sido cuidadosos y-…

—Genial, bien por ti. El resto no me interesa —la interrumpió David, lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás y clavando la vista en el techo—. Ustedes ya no son más mi responsabilidad, y hasta cierto punto eso representa un alivio. Justo estaba pensando hace unos cuantos días atrás que me merecía un par de semanas de vacaciones y tiempo para mí mismo, y como caído del cielo me llega esa carta de despedido. En verdad un ente superior piensa y se preocupa por mí, aunque no sé si bien o para mal.

—Lo sentimos, David —se disculpó Gustav apenas pudo deglutir el nudo de tensión que le había taponado la garganta. Según dio la impresión después, no del todo, porque su voz salió diferente a la habitual—. Lo sentimos tanto…

—No hay de qué —dijo el adulto, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y uniendo las puntas de sus dedos—. Desde un inicio yo también pensé que esa regla del contrato era una soberana estupidez. Temía que una situación como ésta se fuera a presentar, pero tampoco creía que una cláusula fuera a ponerle fin o a remediarla. Después de todo, somos humanos, y estamos predestinados a cagarla cuando existe amor de por medio. —Su exmanager soltó un exagerado suspiro. —¿Cuánto tiempo?

Gustav y Georgie tuvieron la decencia de hundir la barbilla. —Oficialmente… Más de tres años —musitó Georgie.

—Pero en realidad desde siempre —secundó Gustav, quien no quería que su relación con Georgie se viera minimizada. Ok, eran tres años desde que lo habían hablado y optaron por el camino menos transitado de hacer valer su libertad para elegir a quién amaban sin presión o coacción de nadie más, pero todos los anteriores desde el día en que se habían conocido frente al tablero de anuncios en su antigua escuela de música también contaban, y habían estado plagados del mismo sentimiento en estado de germinación. Reducirlo sólo a ‘tres años’ era una ofensa, y Gustav se negó a que fuera así—. Desde antes de que grabáramos cualquier disco, nosotros ya habíamos intentado estar juntos.

—¿Y qué pasó entonces?

—Bill —respondió Georgie, dándole un breve vistazo al menor de los gemelos, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen con un fantasma de sonrisa en los labios, y que en ese instante se transformó en una mueca de desprecio.

—Ya veo —confirmó David una pequeña sospecha que se había despertado en él apenas el menor de los gemelos había entrado en su habitación horas antes y desatado el Pandemónium—. Ahora todo tiene sentido.

—¡Ah no, ni lo piensen! —Se defendió Bill con fuego en los ojos—. No intenten culparme de esta situación. Son ustedes dos quienes transgredieron las reglas y acarrearon la desgracia monumental por la que estamos pasando. Por su culpa han despedido a David y ahora todos tendremos que pagar las consecuencias de sus actos egoístas.

—Aquí el único egoísta eres tú —dijo Georgie, manteniendo a duras penas una fachada de frialdad, porque Gustav leía en su lenguaje corporal las oleadas de cólera que le viajaban por la espina dorsal y que incendiaban cada célula suya hasta casi hacerla combustionar.

—Eres tú quien ha arruinado la carrera de David. Tú y Gustav han arruinado su vida —celebró Bill su victoria sobre la desgracia de los demás, y el gustó le duró apenas unos segundos.

—Lo cierto es que me han dado una amonestación por escrita y una baja temporal de tres meses con medio salario y prestaciones de ley. Y aunque ya no seré más su manager, lo más probable es que sigamos trabajando juntos porque me han reasignado como productor —dijo David—. Dentro de lo que cabe, he sido a quien mejor le ha ido en este asunto.

Las implicaciones de ello provocaron que Tom abriera la boca. —¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? Es decir… ¿La banda?

—Continuará con el tour tal como están programadas las fechas, y lo mismo ocurrirá con esa pequeña gira por Asia y más tarde en el año por Latinoamérica. Después no sé. Supongo que el próximo encargado se reunirá con ustedes y hablarán de la planeación del siguiente disco. Bill ya tenía ideas y ha escrito varias canciones, así que no es una idea descabellada suponer que en un año a futuro estén con la planeación y el marketing correspondiente.

—Pero… —Georgie estrujó el borde de su camiseta entre dos dedos—. ¿Qué va a pasar con Gustav y conmigo? Porque si nos dan a elegir entre la banda y nuestra relación…

—Wow, y el egoísta soy yo —ironizó Bill, machacando la punta de su cigarrillo en el cenicero y encendiéndose otro más.

—Cállate de una vez, Bill —le reprochó Tom, y eso ocasionó que los niveles de estrés en la habitación subieran a una marca nueva—. Es tu maldita culpa que estemos en este embrollo en primer lugar, así que cierra la puta boca y no lo empeores más.

Bill lanzó el humo de su cigarrillo en una bocanada larga. —He luchado por tener lo que tengo, y me he dejado la piel en ello. No ha sido fácil, y no todo ha sido divertido. En su lugar ha sido agotador, a ratos tedioso, y cuando hemos sufrido el acoso de las fans y de los medios he mantenido esta jodida sonrisa —recalcó, apuntando con el dedo índice la comisura de sus labios que se encontraban elevados en una mueca grotesca de payaso— he continuado dando todo de mí, así que no me vengas a callar, porque te juro Tom que-…

—No has sido tú solo —dijo Gustav, sereno e indolente—. Hemos sido todos nosotros. Somos una banda, y como banda lo afrontamos por igual, tanto lo bueno como lo malo, y es por ese esfuerzo comunal que tienes lo que tienes, sean tus millones en el banco y esta vida de lujo y fama con la que tanto fantaseabas desde pequeño. Y si tanto crees que sólo tú y tu persona han mantenido a Tokio Hotel a flote, adelante. Demuéstralo con algo más que la simpleza de tu voz.

—Soy la médula de esta banda, la cara al público, y el carisma que nos ha llevado a los primeros lugares en las listas de popularidad —contratacó Bill—. Sin mí ustedes no serían nada.

—Ciertamente, pero sin nosotros tú tampoco, y la prueba de ello es que tú único talento consiste en cantar y escribir canciones, canciones que sin Tom no tendrían ni una melodía con la cual acompañarlas.

—Chicos —intervino David antes de que el airear los viejos rencores acabara con su amistad—, esto no es tan terrible como parece.

—¿Quieres apostar a que sí? —Le retó Bill—. Porque todos aquí parecen olvidar que la penalización por romper esa cláusula específica en el contrato es la terminación inmediata del mismo. En la tercera línea del artículo veintisiete, por si acaso no se han tomado la molestia de leer lo que firmaron.

—Encontraremos la manera de salir de ésta, siempre lo hacemos —respondió Tom, a ratos avergonzado por estar emparentado con semejante idiota que prefería anteponerse antes que a los demás sin importar qué, pero Bill se mantuvo aferrado en sus trece.

—Claro, por supuesto, porque nosotros cuatro somos más poderosos que Universal y su horda de ejecutivos y abogados. Bravo, Tom, bravísimo. Y ya que estamos, de una vez nos tiramos de un quinto piso, sólo por diversión, ¿eh? Que nada más nos queda.

—¿Qué opinas tú, Dave? —Preguntó Georgie a su ex manager en voz baja y plagada de nervios—. ¿Pueden hacernos eso? ¿No es demasiado… drástico?

—La cuestión es si se atreverían a hacerlo, considerando que ahora mismo ustedes son la gallina de los huevos de oro que más beneficios le reportan, y ninguna compañía que se precie de tener beneficios a su favor cometería un fallo de ese calibre, pero… Cualquier resultado es posible. No quiero darles esperanzas, pero desde mi punto de vista, es un saludable cincuenta y cincuenta que puede jugar a su favor o en su contra.

—Así que cincuenta por ciento de acabar de patitas en la calle o cincuenta por ciento de que no sea así, pero que de cualquier modo ustedes lo arruinen cuando por fin se acabe la pasión y decidan romper. Genial, simplemente genial —masculló Bill, y fue el acabose para Gustav, quien tenía alta tolerancia a la mierda que Bill había lanzado en su dirección, pero no cuando ponía en tela de juicio lo que él y Georgie habían compartido por todos esos años.

—¡Me tienes hasta el culo con tu negatividad! —Bramó con más fuerza de la que había calculado, y fue como si un resorte dentro de sí saltara y sus mecanismos de represión se estropearan—. Ya no te soporto más, y si alguna vez he considerado mandar todo al carajo, ha sido por tu causa y sólo por tu causa. Eres un jodido furúnculo supurante en el ano, Bill, y es mejor que lo sepas por mí ahora que por un desconocido después.

—La puerta es amplia, Gustav, y cabes por ella a pesar de tu corpachón de rinoceronte. Lárgate si quieres y no vuelvas, que nadie lamentará tu ausencia menos que yo —señaló Bill con el brazo y un dedo índice que temblaba, porque como todos ellos sabían, el menor de los gemelos no lo decía en serio. No por ello sus afirmaciones dolían menos.

—Si Gustav se va, yo me voy —avaló Georgie la decisión de éste—, y suerte con _tu_ banda.

—Pfff, sí claro. Como sea. Tom y yo no los necesitamos, podemos arreglárnoslas de maravilla sin ustedes, ¿verdad, Tomi?

Entre la espada y la pared, Tom se mantuvo rígido, inexpresivo, y cerró los ojos. —No digan ni hagan nada de lo que después se puedan arrepentir —dijo a nadie en particular, aunque cada uno de los presentes se sintió identificado—. Se supone que estamos en esto en las buenas y en las malas, y si es cuestión de mayoría, pues…

Dos contra uno; Gustav y Georgie versus Bill, quien al comprender que Tom lo estaba abandonando como las ratas que dejan un barco que se va de pique al fondo del mar, soltó un chillido fuerte y agudo, al tiempo que lanzaba su cigarro al piso y se ponía en pie. De una patada volteó el sillón individual en el que había estado sentado, y lo siguiente fue la mesita que estaba a su lado. El cenicero se rompió, y las cenizas de medio paquete de cigarrillos se esparcieron a un radio de un metro de distancia.

—Esto es tu culpa —acusó Bill a Georgie, en dos zancadas plantándose frente a ella y empujándola repetidas veces con las manos en los hombros contra el respaldo de su asiento—. Tu maldita culpa, tú lo jodiste todo, ¡nos arruinaste a todos!

—Detente, Bill —se abalanzó Tom sobre su gemelo a tiempo antes de que Gustav tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar y machacar a Bill con la fuerza de sus puños, porque contra su persona podía tolerar cualquier clase de vejación sin siquiera mover un músculo, pero tratándose de Georgie estaba dispuesto a todo, incluso a matar si es que llegaba a requerir de semejante solución drástica.

—¡Bill! —Intervino David, que a pesar de su baja estatura en comparación al menor de los gemelos, tenía de su parte la experiencia de varios entrenamientos físicos y una condición física envidiable que le sirvió para detenerlo y que por fin Georgie pudiera respirar con libertad.

—Estás loco —le reprochó ella, los ojos grandes y desorbitados por ese exabrupto del que había sido víctima—, totalmente loco.

Además de David, hizo falta que Tom interviniera para contener a Gustav y que éste no hiciera papilla a Bill por la manera en que había tratado a Georgie segundos atrás.

—Suéltame. Que me sueltes te digo —forcejeó Bill, a quien David tenía sujeto con ambos brazos por detrás de la espalda y lanzaba patadas al aire con sus botas de punta de acero. Bastaría un leve contacto con una de ellas para provocar un buen moretón, y con un poco de mala suerte, hasta una fractura.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte —ordenó David entre resoplidos a causa del empeño con el que mantenía a Bill limitado de movimientos—. No te voy a soltar de otra manera.

—Vale, vale… —Aceptó éste de mala gana, controlándose a duras penas, y en cuanto se vio liberado se atusó el cabello y se acomodó las ropas que se le habían desajustado en aquel intento de trifulca.

—Si no pueden llegar a un acuerdo, retírense. El concierto de esta noche se mantiene, y aunque técnicamente yo ya no soy su manager, me encargaré de que el itinerario que teníamos previsto se lleve a cabo sin cambios hasta que venga mi reemplazo.

—Pero-… —Replicó Bill, quien seguía inquieto y refutaba firmar una acuerdo de paz momentáneo.

—Pero nada —dijo David, dedicándole una mirada de absoluta autoridad a cada uno de los presentes—. Quiero que se retiren a sus habitaciones y no salgan de ahí hasta que Michael vaya por ustedes y los lleve a la camioneta. Esta noche van a tocar como si nada hubiera pasado, y después volverán al hotel y no tienen permiso de salir ni a la máquina expendedora del pasillo, ¿he sido claro?

Todos salvo Bill asintieron.

—Muy bien, en marcha.

El primero en salir fue Bill, a grandes zancadas de gamo e ignorando cualquier tentativa de su gemelo por asirlo del brazo. Luego fueron Gustav y Georgie, aunque ésta última se demoró debajo del dintel.

—¿Dave? —Murmuró, segura de que era lo correcto, aunque indecisa si era el momento apropiado. Su manager alzó la vista en su dirección—. Lo siento mucho.

—Georgie…

—En serio. No era nuestra intención lastimar a nadie, mucho menos a ti. Sólo… pasó, fue más fuerte que nuestra voluntad para resistirnos, y por cliché que resulte, vamos a continuar hasta las últimas consecuencias para demostrar que es de verdad.

Su manager suspiró. —Eso me temía. Y… haré lo que pueda para hablar con los altos ejecutivos y que su castigo no sea tan severo.

—Gracias. —Y en un capricho de último momento, Georgie retrocedió sus pisadas y abrazó a su ex manager un par de segundos antes de soltarlo. David apenas si pudo corresponderle, turbado por los acontecimientos que se habían precipitado en las últimas horas, pero también conmovido.

—Suerte. La van a necesitar.

A sabiendas de que así sería, Georgie aceptó su destino con entereza, y al salir de la habitación el clic de la puerta le retumbó en los oídos como un cañón.

Estaban por empezar una guerra, que corta y veloz, sería letal.

 

Con los nervios destrozados y ninguna frase de consuelo que les pudiera servir, apenas entrar a la habitación que iban a compartir en su estancia en Lisboa, Georgie se desnudó y lo mismo hizo Gustav hasta quedar en su estado natural y meterse bajo las mantas. No fue necesario ningún intercambio verbal, y lo que siguió a su encuentro en el centro del colchón se hubiera catalogado como parte de un instinto primario, repleto de dientes y garras, de supervivencia.

Gustav amó a Georgie con la desesperación del hombre que teme perder lo que por derecho es suyo, y esa faceta suya tan bestial e indomesticable le hizo murmurar entre dientes “mía, mía, mía” con cada embestida de su cadera. Debajo de él y recibiendo de Gustav todo lo que éste tenía para ofrecerle, Georgie le arañaba la espalda y murmuraba entre dientes la única contestación admisible a su diálogo: “Tuya, sí, tuya”.

El orgasmo que compartieron por diferencia de segundos tuvo la intensidad de un terremoto, y al terminar descubrieron que la cabecera de la cama se había desplazado buenos veinte centímetros de su lugar, pero ninguno de los dos estaba de ánimo para bromear con ello y lo omitieron.

Georgie no pidió una toalla con la cual limpiarse, y Gustav no ofreció ir por una, ya que temía que al volver ella hubiera desaparecido para siempre, lejos de su alcance.

Un rápido vistazo al reloj que se encontraba encima del televisor confirmó la hora, temprano para el concierto de esa noche, lo que les permitía darse el tiempo que hiciera falta para volver a colocarse las máscaras de normalidad y proseguir con sus vidas públicas.

Gustav se recostó con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Georgie y le pasó una pierna por entre las suyas, mientras que la bajista le rodeó con un brazo por los hombros y usando la otra mano se dedicó a jugar con su cabello en movimientos lentos y delicados.

—¿Estamos juntos en esto? —Preguntó al cabo de un rato, cuando la humedad entre sus piernas terminó de deslizarse fuera de su cuerpo y acabó sobre las sábanas. Algo que en condiciones normales le turbaba por la intimidad que representaba de recibir dentro de sí la esencia misma de Gustav, pero que en esos instantes le resultó familiar, si acaso un poco alterada por la noción de que podría ser una última vez para recordar…

—Siempre lo hemos estado, ¿correcto? —Gustav ciñó con más fuerza su brazo por la cintura de Georgie—. Ha sido… terrible, y con todo, no tan horrible como había llegado a imaginarlo. Tom estuvo muy a la altura de las circunstancias, y tendré que disculparme con él por haber dudado de sus intenciones contigo, ahora puedo verlo sin vendas alguna, pero en cambio Bill… —Su agarre se volvió posesivo—. Lo molería a puñetazos hasta que pidiera clemencia.

—No lo dudo, pero no, Gus. Sólo no. A pesar de todo, es nuestro amigo.

—¿Todavía lo llamas amigo, después de todo lo que te dijo y de lo que te acusó?

—Y no olvides aquella ocasión tantos años atrás cuando me llamó puta en Berlín, ¿recuerdas? En aquel entonces fingí que no me dolía, pero ahora ya no puedo —musitó Georgie, las últimas cuatro sílabas brotando de su boca con dolor—. Estoy al límite de mi tolerancia, y bastaría una pequeña ofensa más para que todo esto que la banda alguna vez importó pierda significancia para siempre.

—Estoy contigo. Haremos lo que tú propongas.

—No estoy segura de nada.

—Entonces esperaremos alguna señal. Y mientras tanto seremos honestos con los demás como lo hemos sido entre nosotros; quien pueda aceptarlo será bienvenido en nuestras vidas, y quien no… Que vaya a tomar por culo por todo lo que me interesa.

—Me gustaría creer que eso es posible, pero temo que la suerte está echada y no sobre nuestro lado precisamente…

—Entonces haremos nuestra propia suerte, seguiremos el camino que nos convenga y… Seremos capaces porque estaremos juntos en esto. Tú y yo contra el mundo.

—Eso es algo que Bill y Tom dirían, y me temo que en estos momentos ellos dos no son un buen ejemplo.

—Mmm… —Gustav vaciló antes de sacar a colación un tema del que sólo distinguía sombras—. Así que… ¿El secreto de Bill no era tan terrible que nos delató a pesar del riesgo que eso representaba para él y Tom?

—Eso tendrás que juzgarlo por ti mismo si alguna vez uno de ellos dos te lo cuenta, pero más bien creo que jugó contra nuestras debilidades y ganó. Tan simple como eso. Sabía que no lo traicionaríamos, y en su lugar lo hizo él primero con la certeza de que se saldría con la suya.

—Vaya amigo que tenemos…

—En las buenas y en las malas, Gus —murmuró Georgie, adormilada por los últimos acontecimientos y segura de que una siesta podría solucionar al menos uno de los problemas de su pila. Un bostezó le siguió.

Gustav en cambio se reservó de expresar su opinión, en la que Bill había quemado gran parte de los puentes que los unían, y su amistad pendía de un hilo extremadamente delgado y proclive a la rotura.

Daba lo mismo, resolvió al cabo de un rato en que sólo los leves ronquidos de Georgie y su calor le sirvieron de compañía. Él le iba a dar tiempo al tiempo, y a actuar en consecuencia a los resultados. Quería creer, guardaba fe en ello, de que Bill reaccionaría y su egoísmo se transformaría en algo más. No una emoción opuesta, sino más bien similar pero en la que los cuatro como banda, pero sobre todos como amigos que casi eran hermanos de sangre, podrían llegar a parchar sus diferencias y reconciliarse sin grandes cicatrices de por medio como recordatorios.

Estaba equivocado, no en forma sino en tiempo, pero de ello sería consciente varios años después.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
